The Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC), in conjunction with the Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) and the Institute for Molecular and Human Genetics. This application shall serve as the formal request for NCRR funding to support the complete renovations of approximately 3,500 square feet of wet laboratory space on the first floor on the Medical School/Dental School (Med/Dent). GUMC offers its students and researchers a strong program in clinical and translational genetics. The existing resources at LCC and IMHG provide a strong base on which to expand a program in fundamental genetics research, based on research initiatives and interests, at the GUMC. The LCC is heavily funded by peer-reviewed agencies, and works with its established Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committees. In addition, the LCC and IMHG offer a protected environment in which to complete state-of-the-art research, supported by outstanding shared resources, for which space and funding are overseen by the Director, Dr. Marc Lippman and his advisory committees. As Director of the LCC, Acting Director of the IMHG, and Senior Research Operating Officer of GUMC, Dr. Lippman is unique placed to ensure that the research to be conducted in the renovated space is properly established and overseen as the program continues to develop and expand. Furthermore, he is committed to the long-term goals of the program, which will allow GUMC to be more competitive in recruiting and maintaining outstanding young researchers. This will result in GUMC's ability to expand and improve upon existing NIH-funded research projects, and in better training opportunities for its students and fellows. We are requesting funding for renovations which will allow three outstanding young investigators, who have already demonstrated their future potential, to expand into state-of-the-art genetics laboratories. One investigator will be relocated from a currently overcrowded facility in the hospital, to the renovated space which will serve as centralized space for basic genetics research. Two other investigators will move from temporary space provided by LCC. One additional investigator will be recruited to pursue his or her career in basic genetics research at GUMC.